Historias variadas de Sara Lance y Nyssa al Ghul
by White Canary
Summary: Esta historia seran varias historias inspiradas en Sara y Nyssa cada historia sera un capitulo con un one shoot. "Desde tienes problemas de ira" o "no te metas con Harry Potter"seran unas de ellas.
1. Tienes problemas de ira

Tienes problemas de ira

Honestamente Nyssa no sabía que hacía en la consulta de una terapeuta. Bueno, a decir verdad, si lo sabía. Sara le había hecho chantaje emocional. Nyssa sabía que no le podía negar nada a Sara pero seguía pensando que ella tenía razón y no tenía problemas de ira. Pero a pesar de todo, allí estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta de una terapeuta.

Sara estaba mirando a Nyssa, la cual estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en señal de protesta. "Nyssa, vamos, no me mires con esa cara. Necesitas arreglar tu problema."

Nyssa puso una sonrisa falsa. "Es que, querida, honestamente, no sé que hacemos aquí."

Sara tocó la barbilla de Nyssa. "Nyssa, yo entiendo que en Nanda Parbat debías mantener la fachada de princesa de hielo que no siente nada. Pero aquí, en Starling, y con La Liga destruida por Argus, deberías relajarte un poco. No puedes hacer todo lo que has hecho en las últimas semanas."

Nyssa lanzó un suspiro. "Tampoco creo que haya sido para tanto."

Sara la miró con incredulidad. "¿En serio? ¿Todos lo merecían?

Nyssa le contestó muy seria. "Sí. Todos."

Sara cogió la mano de Nyssa. "¿Te tengo que recordar tu periplo de violencia de las últimas semanas?"

Nyssa rechazó con dulzura la mano de Sara. "Honestanente, sí. Recuérdamelo porque no sé porque estoy aquí. Bueno, sí lo sé. Me hiciste chantaje emocional."

Sara acarició la cara de Nyssa. "¿Que hay de lo que le hiciste a Oliver?"

Nyssa miró a Sara con gran seguridad en si misma. "Le rompí la nariz. Se lo merecía. Así aprenderá a no tocar mis cosas."

Sara lanzó un leve suspiro. "¿Tus cosas? Nyssa, yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Ademas, Oliver no hizo nada malo."

Nyssa, bastante molesta, dijo: "¿Que no hizo nada? ¿Lo dices en serio? Te estaba abrazando y besando."

Sara negó con la cabeza. "Así no fue, Nyssa, y lo sabes. Me estaba felicitando por mi cumpleaños. Solamente me dió un abrazo y me dió un beso en la MEJILLA. Y tú te acercaste sigilosamente y le pegaste un puñetazo en la nariz."

Nyssa le dijo con cierta chuleria: "No debería quejarse, podía haberle hecho algo más y no se lo hice."

"Eso fue porque te detuvimos."

"De cualquier forma, no le hice nada más."

Sara lanzó un fuerte suspiro. "Le rompiste la nariz. Se la tuvieron que escayolar y tiene el tabique desviado. Felicity está cabreada contigo porque no le deja dormir por las noche con los ronquidos."

Nyssa sonrió. "Eso tiene facil arreglo. El señor Queen que duerma en el sofá. Asunto arreglado."

Sara le devolvió la sonrisa a Nyssa. "Nunca te vas a llevar bien con él, ¿verdad?" Nyssa hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Sara volvió a suspirar. "No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Pero, ¿qué hay de cuando hiciste que Ray se comiera media docena de lirios?"

Nyssa miró de arriba a abajo a Sara. "De la única persona que tienes que recibir flores es de tu novia, de nadie mas. Y no, no me mires así."

Sara se echó una mano a la cabeza. "Me las envió para felicitarme por mi ascenso a teniente. Te presentaste en su despacho y le metiste los doce lirios en la boca."

Nyssa le dijo con seguridad en su voz: "No me gusta ese Ray. Seguro que quiere algo contigo. Solo le dejé las cosas claras. La única persona que te regala flores soy yo."

Sara puso sus brazos en forma de jarra. "Cosa que no haces, por cierto."

Nyssa negó con su dedo índice. "No estamos aquí para eso. Estamos para tratar mis supuestos problemas de ira."

Sara se rascó la cabeza. "Esta bien. No vamos a hablar de por qué llevas 401 días sin regalarme flores."

Nyssa arqueó su ceja. "¿Los llevas contados?

Sara le guiñó un ojo. "Llevo la cuenta de TODO, querida."

Nyssa se acercó suavemente a Sara y le dió un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Sara sonrió. "No te va a valer para nada querida. Ni el beso." Y señaló de arriba a abajo. "Ni llevar ese vestido. No nos vamos a ir de aquí."

Nyssa se pegó un suave puñetazo en su pierna en señal de frustración. "Tenía que intentarlo."

Sara le sacó la lengua. "¿Y que me dices de la semana pasada cuando le rompiste la botella de chardoney en la cabeza al camarero?"

Nyssa se mordió su labio inferior derecho. "Tenía mis motivos. Arruinó el momento en el que te pedí en matrimonio. Te tiró encima ese pastel de chocolate caliente cuando te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo."

Sara se tapó su cara con su mano derecha durante unos segundos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. "Nyssa, cariño, le rompiste la botella en la cabeza, se la abriste y para rematarlo, le pegaste un rodillazo en sus partes, y cuando cayó al suelo le clavaste en los mismos el tacón de aguja de tus Manolos. Creo que eso fue un pelin exagerado."

Nyssa sonrió recordando como había destrozado a aquel camarero. "Se lo mereció. De todas formas, no me pareció que estuvieras muy cabreada por la noche. Si mal no recuerdo, lo celebramos por todo lo alto."

Sara levantó su dedo índice para hacer callar a Nyssa. "No te desvíes del tema. Y lo que le hiciste al policía, ¿fue normal?"

Nyssa también levantó su dedo índice pero como señal de protesta. "Éste también se lo merecía. No me tenía que haber puesto la multa. Solo dejé el coche en doble fila cinco minutos. Y lo hice para recoger a tu madre que estaba en la peluquería."

Sara suspiró. "No pongas la excusa de mi madre. Estoy de acuerdo que dejaste el coche más tiempo del debido en doble fila porque mi madre no había terminado en la peluquería. Pero Nyssa, cuando saliste y viste al policía denunciándote, no tenías que haber hecho lo que hiciste."

Nyssa, con un tono firme, dijo. "Se lo merecía. Le pedí muy amablemente que no me multara. Tenia que causar buena impresión a mi futura suegra. ¿Y que hizo él? Se rió en mi cara y me puso la multa. Asi que sí, se lo tenía bien merecido."

Sara miró con incredulidad a Nyssa. "Nyssa, le rompiste la libreta de las multas y se la tiraste por la alcantarilla. Y no conforme con eso, usaste sus esposas y le esposaste al retrovisor de tu coche y te pusiste a conducir a 70 kilómetros por hora"

Nyssa se encogió de hombros. "Pero no le pegué, ¿no?"

Sara se echó las manos a la cabeza. "No, pegarle no. Pero ir a 70 kilómetros por hora y derrapar con tu coche con él, esposado al retrovisor..."

Nyssa le sacó la lengua. "Pero no le pegué".

Sara le preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Y el pizzero?

Nyssa se rascó la cabeza. "No sé a que te refieres con el de lapizzería, la verdad. A ese no le pegué ni le esposé a ningún coche."

Sara arqueó las dos cejas. Sí, las dos cejas. Eso de levantar sólo una no era lo suyo. "¿No te pareció un poco exagerado lo que hiciste?"

Nyssa respondió con un rotundo: "No."

Sara se echó el pelo para atrás con su mano derecha. "El pobre pizzero se perdió y por eso llegó tarde."

Nyssa levantó su dedo índice para hacer callar a Sara. "Las pizzas estaban frías."

Sara negó con la cabeza. "Se podían haber calentando en el horno o en el microondas. No hacía falta hacer el espectáculo de bajar por la cornisa de la ventana ayudada con las telas de la Liga. Nyssa, le ataste a la farola con las telas. Le tiraste las pizzas frías a la cara. Y después, le robaste de la moto las pizzas que llevaba y que estaban calientes."

Nyssa se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, comimos pizzas calientes, ¿no? Puede que el método no fuera el más correcto."

Sara se rió. "¿Puede?"

Nyssa, con una sonrisa en los labios, dijo: "Sí, puede. Pero ya vas a ver como la próxima vez ni se pierde ni viene con las pizzas frías."

Sara lanzó un breve suspiro al aire. "¿Y que hay de la tía de la discoteca?"

Nyssa se puso muy sería. La verdad es que Nyssa si reconocia que se puso violenta. "Vale. Acepto que ahí me puse muy violenta. Pero tampoco fue tan grave. No la maté ni nada por el estilo. Y podía haberlo hecho. Te lo juro, la podía haber desmembrado durante días y hacer que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa y no lo hice. La muy puta, que no tiene otro nombre, intentó ligar contigo descaradamente delante de mi cara. Y no me digas que exagero porque aquí no estoy exagerando nada. Y para rematar, me insultó y me llamó vieja."

 _Sara recordó el momento. Por primera vez en Starling, Sara había temido que Nyssa mataría a esa mujer delante de todo el mundo. Sara había convencido a Nyssa para ir a una discoteca, algo a lo que Nyssa accedió solamente porque no sabía decirle no a Sara. Nyssa había decidido llevar un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa de color rojo. Sara, por el contrario, llevaba una minifalda de color blanco y una camiseta escotada de color negro._

 _Sara había escogido una discoteca que no tenía el volumen de la música muy alto. Nyssa no soportaba el ruido y fue la única condición que le puso. Nada de volumen a tope en la que no se pudiera hablar más que a gritos._

 _Nyssa estaba muy quieta mirando como Sara bailaba en frente de ella. "Honestamente Sara, no sé que hacemos aquí."_

 _Sara se quedó muy pegada a Nyssa haciéndole ver que sólo bailaba para ella. "Vamos Nyssa, será divertido. Solo tienes que bailar y disfrutar. Y beber un poco. Tomate unos tequilas y te aseguro que lo verás todo de otro color."_

 _Nyssa miró de arriba a abajo a Sara. "No sé sí quedará tequila. Creo que te lo has bebido tú sola. No se sí será porque echas de menos la fiesta y el alcohol o porque necesitabas entrar en calor después de llevar tan poca ropa."_

 _Sara miró su ropa. "¿Qué problema tienes con mi falta y mi camiseta?"_

 _Nyssa señaló la minifalda de Sara. "A eso yo lo llamo cinturón, no falda." Acto seguido, Nyssa señaló la camiseta de Sara. "Y esa camiseta tiene menos tela que tu corsé y ya es decir. Cariño, tienes un escote con el que se te ve hasta el ombligo."_

 _Sara dejó de bailar y se aproximó a Nyssa dándole un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron, Nyssa se mordió el labio inferior. "Guau. ¿Esto lo has hecho para que deje de criticar tu vestuario?_

 _Sara sonrió y la miró a los ojos. "Tenía tantas ganas de besarte que me dolian los labios." Sara se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que decía: "Bueno, también quería que dejaras de criticar mi vestuario."_

 _Nyssa se acercó a Sara y, poniendo su mano en el culo de ella, le susurró al oído: "Puedes hacerme callar así las veces que quieras. Voy a por otro tequila para ti y un bourbon para mi."_

 _Cuando Nyssa estaba llegando a la barra, Sara le gritó: "No te olvides de mi sal y mi limón, cariño."_

 _Nyssa le gritó: "¿Y donde quieres que lleve la sal y el limón? Solo tengo dos manos. Una para el bourbon y otra para tu tequila."_

 _Sara le respondió: "Deberías poner el salero en tu escote y el limón en tu boca."_

 _Nyssa le negó con el dedo índice. "Lo traeré así pero no pienses que vas a coger la sal de ahí ni el limón. Estamos en público y tengo una imagen que guardar."_

 _Sara estaba bailando como loca en la pista de baile. Hacia tanto tiempo que no bailaba en una discoteca. La última vez fue antes de montarse en el Gambit._

 _Nyssa mientras tanto estaba pidiendo las bebidas en la barra cuando se percató de que una mujer con el pelo rubio se acercaba a Sara._

 _La mujer con un vestido blanco con trasparencias se acercó a Sara y la abrazó a lo que Sara respondió empujandola gentilmente. "Me parece que te estas equivocando. Mi pareja está en la barra, y no me interesa nadie más que ella."_

 _La rubia intentó nuevamente abrazar a Sara. "Vamos guapa, ella no tiene por qué enterarse si tu no le dices nada."_

 _Sara se quitó los brazos de la mujer de encima. "¿Qué parte no has entendido? No quiero nada contigo. Con mi chica tengo más que suficiente. Ademas, no te gustará verla enfadada."_

 _La mujer intentó besar a Sara, pero Sara la detuvo. "Vamos, rubia. Esa morena con la que estas es una vieja. ¿No me irás a rechazar por ella?"_

 _Sara estaba demasiado ocupada intentado que esta mujer no se sobrepasase y no vió venir a Nyssa hecha una furia. Nyssa estaba a sólo un metro de distancia de ellas. Tiró el limón de su boca al suelo, acto seguido se tomó de un trago el tequila de Sara, rapidamente desenroscó el salero que llevaba en el escote y ayudandose de su mano derecha metió parte de la sal que contenía el salero en los ojos de la mujer que estaba acosando a Sara._

 _La mujer se echó las manos a sus ojos al tiempo que decía: "LA VIEJA ME HA DEJADO CIEGA."_

 _Nyssa cogió su vaso de tubo en el cual estaba su bourbon y lo estampó contra la dentadura de la mujer. Unos segundos después la mujer estaba en el suelo de la discoteca con toda la boca llena de sangre y con restos en el suelo de sus dientes._

 _Nyssa se agachó y apretó con su mano la cabeza de la mujer contra el suelo. "Puede que yo sea una vieja pero por lo menos no estoy desdentada. Ah, y por cierto, me llevo a mi chica." Nyssa agarró del brazo a Sara y se fueron corriendo de la discoteca antes de que llegara el personal de seguridad._

Nyssa le susurró suavente al oído de Sara. "Vamos, si sé que te encantó que te defendiera. Te comportaste como una damisela en apuros."

Sara no podía negar que se había sentido halagada. La mayoría de los actos de ira de Nyssa habían sido en realidad actos provocados por celos. Y honestamente le encantaba que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas Nyssa todavía sintiera esos celos. Pero no quería que se meteria en lios por ellos. Por eso había decidido ir a una terapeuta. "Vale, lo reconozco. Me sentí algo halagada."

De repente, la puerta del despacho de la terapeuta se abrió y ante ellas salió una mujer rubia con los ojos rojos y la boca hinchada. Al ver a Sara y a Nyssa gritó: "LA VIEJA Y SU PUTA."

Nyssa giró la cabeza y mirandole a los ojos dijo: "¡Anda, la desdentada! Seré todo lo vieja que quieras pero ella se queda conmigo. En cuanto a lo de llamar puta a mi Habibti..." Nyssa cogió la grapadora del escritorio de la secretaria de la terapeuta y le dió en toda la frente a la terapeuta. "Con nosotras, nadie se mete".

Rapidamente Sara cogió del brazo a Nyssa y huyeron del despacho.

Sara le dio un abrazo. "Nyssa, tranquila. Prometo no volver a llevarte a ningún terapeuta. Ten toda la ira que quieras."

Nyssa sonrió y le sacó la lengua. " ¿Y no podías haberlo pensado antes, cariño?"


	2. No te metas con Harry Potter

No te metas con Harry Potter

Sara llegó a Nanda Parbat después de un viaje relámpago a Starling City para ver a su familia y amigos. Nyssa había decidido que era mejor que fuera sola y así dejarle su espacio. Bueno, eso fue lo que Nyssa le dijo a Sara. La realidad era que Nyssa no quería ver a Quentin. No soportaba las miradas que Quentin le echaba. El problema para Nyssa es que nadie en su vida se había atrevido a mirarla mal. Era la hija de Ra's al Ghul, nadie era tan estúpido para burlarse y ponerle mala cara. Y si alguien lo había hecho en el pasado en alguna misión fuera de Nanda Parbat, éstos habían muerto.Y Nyssa sabía que matar al padre de Sara o torturarle no iba a causar buena impresión.

Asi que cuando Sara entró en la habitación que compartía con Nyssa, la encontró en la cama leyendo, como siempre hacia cada vez que venía de una misión. Nyssa , que había sido una devoradora de libros empedernida desde que era pequeña, aprovechaba cuando no estaba entrenando para leer. Asi que no era de extrañar que Nyssa hubiera perdido vista con los años. Desde hacía dos semanas estaba usando unas gafas aunque no eran unas gafas muy modernas las que había escogido.

Sara entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la habitación, cargada con una bolsa. "Vaya,vaya,vaya. ¡Por fin has decidido usar las gafas!

Nyssa levantó la cabeza y miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna."Has vuelto antes de lo esperado." Nyssa señaló la bolsa de Sara. "¿Que has traído de Starling? Y por favor, no me digas que más hamburguesas."

Sara dejó la bolsa en el suelo, se acercó lentamente a Nyssa y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Vamos, tampoco traje tantas la última vez."

Nyssa le dió un suave golpe en el brazo a Sara. "¿En serio? ¡Trajiste 100 hamburguesas!"

Sara sacó la lengua y le hizo burla a Nyssa. "Pues te comiste la mitad, querida."

Nyssa, en tono de burla, le respondió: "No quería hacerte un feo. Además, si te comías todas te ibas a poner como una bola y no ibas a entrar en el traje."

Sara asintió con la cabeza. "Si claro, claro. Te puse una pistola en la cabeza obligándote a comerlas. Pero como te quiero, no te tendré en cuenta esta mentirijilla. Y también pasaré por alto el hecho de la gordura." Sara levantó su dedo índice y añadió: "Es más, te he traído, bueno, he traído para las dos, varias cosas. ¡He traído nubes!

Nyssa puso cara asombro. "¿El qué?

Sara le respondió con cara de sorpresa: "No me digas que no sabes lo que son."

Nyssa negó con la cabeza. "No. Ni idea."

Sara suspiró. "Vale, hay gente que las conoce como marshmallow." Sara siguió mirando a Nyssa que seguía mirándola como si no entendiera de lo que Sara estuviera hablando. "¿En serio? ¿Tampoco? Vale, mira, te van a encantar. Son una especie de gominolas. Se pueden comer así sin más o quemándolas."

Nyssa puso cara extrañada. "¿Quemándolas?"

Sara le respondió con una sonrisa. "Sí, quemándolas. Puedes hacerlo con un mechero y con un palito en una hoguera en el bosque."

Nyssa se rió. "¡Oh, esto mejora por momentos! Una hoguera."

Sara se acercó a la cama y le preguntó. "Bueno, dejemos las nubes aparte y hablemos de las pelis que me ha copiado Felicity."

Nyssa arqueó una ceja. "¿Felicity te ha copiado peliculas? ¡Sara, eso es ilegal!

Sara le hizo burla a Nyssa. "Sí, claro. ¿Bajar pelis es ilegal pero matar a gente no? Pero Felicity es un amor y me ha copiado todas las pelis de George Clooney y ... ¡LAS PELIS DE HARRY POTTER!

Nyssa emitió un sonoro suspiro. "Joo. No me voy a librar de ver Harry Potter, ¿no? En serio Sara, no sé como te puede gustar una historia tan fantasiosa donde un niño mago gafotas.."

Sara rapidamente interrumpió a Nyssa y la amenazó con el dedo. "NO TE METAS CON HARRY POTTER."

Nyssa, muy seria, le dijo: "No sé como te puede gustar una historia en la que un mago busca la inmortalidad, divide su alma en trozos y se pelea con otro con una varita."

Sara, con un tono muy firme y entusiasmada, le respondió: "Harry ha pasado por mucho y Voldemort era un mago tenebroso que dirigía una secta de seguidores que quería la aniquilación de los muggles."

Nyssa se quitó las gafas y le respondió: ""Eso no hay por donde cogerlo. Es una historia sin ningún sentido."

Sara se sentó encima de la cama."¿Y lo que dirige tu padre qué es? Una secta de asesinos y tiene un pozo que le hace inmortal. Honestamente, tu padre me recuerda a Lord Voldemort. Y tú... serias de la casa Slytherin."

Nyssa abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. "¿Mi padre te recuerda a Voldemort? La casa, ¿qué?"

Sara acarició la mano de Nyssa. "Si leyeras los libros, lo entenderías. Y te iban a encantar." Sara lanzó un suspiro. "En serio, Nyssa, hazme caso, te van a encantar sus libros. Por cierto... ¿por qué no te vuelves a poner esas gafas? Te quedan tan sexis."

Nyssa se puso las gafas y guiñó un ojo a Sara. "¿Tenías alguna profesora en el instituto que llevara este tipo de gafas y te gustara?"

Sara negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. "No. A decir verdad me recuerdas a la profesora Mcgonagall."

Nyssa miró extrañada a Sara. "¿Esa no es la profesora mayor que decías que se parecía a tu abuela?"

Sara se encogió de hombres con una sonrisa. "Si. Pero me recuerda al tipo de gafas que llevaba ella. No es que tu me recuerdes a mi abuela. Vamos, el rollo gerontofilo no me va. Sino las miradas esas... y su afán por leer y..." Sara se empezó a rascar la cabeza sabiendo que se había metido en un jardin sin salida.

Nyssa la miró con curiosidad . "¿Te van los abuelos?"

Sara se puso muy nerviosa. "Ehh, NO CLARO QUE NO. Solo digo que enseñando a los estudiantes tenía una forma severa parecida a la tuya ... vamos, de seriedad... que luego los estudiantes la querían... ¡Puff para que habré hablado!"

Nyssa se rió. "Me encanta cuando hablas así de nerviosa. Y ahora, cariño, ¿por qué no te das un baño?" Le señaló la carátula del libro. "El caballo de Troya está en lo más interesante y quiero terminarlo."

Sara lanzó un suspiro de resignación. "¡Pero si ya sabes como acaba! ¡Lo has leído como un millón de veces!"

Nyssa no le prestó atención a Sara. "Eso no quiere decir que no quiera ver como termine. En media hora más o menos lo habré terminado. Mientras, tú te bañas y cuando salgas podemos disfrutar de un buen desayuno. Le diré a Bsma que nos prepare algo."

Sara se acercó a Nyssa y le susurró al oído: "Cuando tu chica te dice que te bañes y ella prefiere terminar de leer un libro antes de bañarse contigo, quiere decir que la magia y el romanticismo se ha acabado. Eso, o te esta diciendo que hueles mal. Una de dos."

Nyssa se giró para darle un beso a Sara. "Cariño, no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Solo quiero terminar mi libro."

Cuando Sara se levantó, Nyssa se incorporó en la cama y le pegó un suave azote en el culo." Anda, date prisa. Y sonríe que te dejo luego elegir la película que quieras que veamos. Incluyendo... Harry Potter."

Sara miró a Nyssa con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. "No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo. Y por cierto," Sara señaló las sábanas de la cama que eran de un tono negro y rojo, "volviste a aprovechar que yo no estaba para poner las sábanas a juego con tu traje. Hay más colores que el rojo y el negro Nyssa."

Nyssa agachó sus gafas y mirando por encima de ellas y con tono socarrón dijo: "Querida, ¿quieres que veamos esas peliculas o no? Criticar mis colores preferidos no te va a ayudar."

Cuando Sara estaba dentro del baño entró en la habitación de Nyssa Bsma cargada con una tetera y unos dátiles. "Nyssa, te traigo el desayuno para las dos. Vi llegar a Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Nyssa asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias Bsma. Puedes retirarte. "

Cuando Bsma se iba a retirar señaló el libro de Nyssa. "¿Ta-er al-Sahfer no se ha dado cuenta de que estas leyendo Harry Potter en lugar del caballo de Troya?"

Nyssa le guiñó un ojo a Bsma y le dijo: "No. No se ha dado cuenta. Tuviste una muy buena idea. Usar la carátula del libro de El caballo de Troya y esconder dentro el libro de Harry Potter para que nadie sepa que lo estoy leyendo. Y... ¡ya voy por el tercero!"

Bsma sonrió a Nyssa y asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces ya vas por el prisionero de Azkaban."

Nyssa la miró sorprendida. "¿Te has leído los libros?"

Bsma, muy segura, dijo: "Claro." Bsma señaló el baño. "¿Cuando le vas a decir que estas leyendo los libros?"

Nyssa se mordió el labio inferior. "Todavía tardaré. Quiero vacilarla un poquito más metiéndome con Harry Potter."

Cuando Bsma estaba saliendo por la puerta Nyssa le preguntó: "Tu no creerás que yo iría a la casa Slytherin, ¿verdad?

Bsma se encogió de hombros. "Buenooooo."

Cuando Nyssa se quedó sola dijo: "Al final va a tener razón Sara. Seguro que puedo hablar parsel."


End file.
